Max Grey
Personality Fiery, loyal, compassionate, crazy smart, outgoing, vicious and ruthless when someone messes with her buddies.She has a lot of attitude and is very confrontational (not to mention her dark, gory side). She enjoys a fair fight (ex.: she never attacks from behind, fights with a weapon of equal stature to her opponents, etc.) Max always tries to keep her emotions in (as in sadness, love, etc.), but when she is extremely mad or extremely sad, they show. Despite her bad@$$ façade, she really has a kind heart. She loves kittens and puppies and going to the movies with her mom. History Sarah Grey worked as a spy for the CIA. Her specialty are assassinations and diversions. One time, on a mission in Rome (to assassinate the ringleader of an illegal weapons dealing business called "The Ring"), Sarah was captured by the enemy. While in custody, she was interrogated by many people. None could get her to crack. Then they decided to bring out the big guns: aka a very tall, very muscular, very handsome man known in "The Ring" as the The Destroyer. The moment Sarah saw him, she knew she was in trouble. Why? Because she fell in love (I know that sounds corny.). Anyway, this guy had some new tactics to try. Instead of torching Sarah and shooting her up with truth serum, he decided to make a deal with her. After she was able to walk again (don't ask why she can't--it's gruesome), she would fight him. He would fight with no weapons, and she with one non-gun-or-poisoned weapon of her choice. If she won the fight, she would be let go peacefully, no further harm done. If he won the fight, she had to tell him why she was in Greece. Now Sarah, having beast skill with blades, chose the Celtic combat sword of her ancestors (on her mom's side.). Long story short, she lost, and, being a woman of honor, she held up her end of the deal, saying she was in Greece on a business trip for her company (CIA = The Company) and had gotten caught up in some nasty business. Not a lie, but not the whole truth. The Destroyer told her he'd let her rethink her answer overnight. (~ominoussss~) But, due to a relatively stupid mistake on the part of one of the guards, Sarah managed to escape and get back to Washington D.C.. Exactly one month later, while on a mission in Russia, Sarah ran into The Destroyer. This time though, he was an ally. He helped her find, capture, and interrogate an enemy who had been blacklisted (interrogated, then killed). And you know what happened afterwards? He took her to dinner and told her his name was Mark (derived from his roman name.). Things progressed from there, leading to dates & lots of time spent together back in the States. But after Max was born, and after Mark revealed to Sarah his true identity, he left her without another word. (But he did leave her the sword he fought him with.) Sarah fell into a bit of a rut after Mark left her. She became even more ruthless and quick to bite (and to cry), but she always took good care of her daughter, despite being overseas a lot. Ever since she was five, Max has loved skateboards. She's a total skateboarding pro. One night (Max was 13 at the time) she and some of her buddies were at the skate park. An unearthly howling filled the surrounding woods. At first, Max thought it was only stray dogs, or maybe wolves (she's obsessed with wolves.) But it wasn't. Oh, boy, was Max wrong. It was a pack of hellhounds. Max, not knowing that it wouldn't really work, pulled a handgun from her bag (the gun is her mom's. Sarah forces Max to take the gun with her to the skate park) and began firing at the hounds. Her friends (a word about her friends: they, like Max {their ringleader}, are pretty bad@$$. a lot of them come from rough places, but they're all good people. They've formed their own little 'gang' {aka group of friends. they don't do bad stuff.} and call themselves the Wolves. It's all for one and one for all. No girl left behind {they're sexist--pro-female}) Anyway, Max and her friends tried taking on the beasts, but upon seeing how badly they were being beaten, they took cover under the concrete skating ramps and shut the doors. Max called her mom (backup!!!!) and asked her if she knew what these giant, unkillable, black dogs were. Sarah told Max to take cover and stay; she'd be there in a few minutes. After being hung up on in the midst of telling her mom that coming might not be such a good idea, Max told her friends backup was on the way (if you missed it: backup = Sarah Grey.). When Sarah got there, she dashed from her car to the door with a long,thin package in her arms. Once safely inside the underbelly, Sarah unwraps the package to reveal a Celtic combat sword. Its blade is a faintly glowing bronze. Sarah hands it to Max and tells her its time for her to prove herself; that maybe... (she trails off here, but she means that maybe Mark will come back. Unlikely.) Max, after getting over the fact that her mom may have finally lost it, goes out and takes down the two hellhound sentries (the rest left.) Skip some. there are an increasing number of monster attacks from this day on. at one point they get so bad that Sarah won't let Max go anywhere without the sword. After a really nasty hellhound attack (Max is 16) that leaves Max hospitalized for two weeks (full recovery, though.), Sarah, after breaking all her china in a fit of rage, screaming profanities to the sky (namely Mark), crying for hours while holding Max so tightly she can barely breathe, Sarah helps Max pack a bag and takes her to the Wolf House. Powers Relationships maxsword.jpg maxknivees2.jpg maxknives.jpg Category:Roleplay Character Category:Jay Sea Category:Roleplay Category:Females Category:Child of Mars Category:Fifth Cohort